Tourniquet
by Hitzuji
Summary: Trate de matar el dolor, pero solo traje mas... Fanfic basado en la cancion Tourniquet.Kagome se esta llena de dolor y tristeza y decide que la opcion para escapar es la muerte no vayan a hacer lo mismo!. Oneshot.


**Nota de la autora: Esta historia la escribi un dìa que estaba esecialmente triste, cuando estoy triste escribir me alivia, pero tambien me gusta poner la musica de Evanescence a todo volumen y ponerme a cantar, asi fue como oyendo esta cancion pense en esto y lo plasme en palabras… en un fic…**

**Declaimer: Inuyasha no fue idea mia, es de Rumiko Takahashi y yo no espero nada acambio, mas que unos cuantos reviews (o minimo mails bomba).  
Tourniquet tampoco la ecribi yo, pertenece al grupo Evanescence.**

**Advertencia: Historia no apta para depresivos**

"**Tourniquet"**

**Kagome corría desesperada hacia lo mas profundo del bosque. No soportaba estar ni un segundo mas viendo esa escena tan dolorosa para ella. Corría con un solo propósito y sin dirección alguna, solo sabía que debía alejarse de Inuyasha. Regresar a su época no funcionaria, el la seguiría, ni tampoco huir, puesto que su aroma la delataría.**

**-Maldición**

**Estaba perdida, no tenía escapatoria y en su mente solo estaba el recuerdo de las palabras que le habían roto el corazón.**

**- Yo no amo a Kagome, te amo a ti Kikyo y te protegeré de ese maldito de Naraku, ella solo es un objeto.**

**Claro... como no lo había entendido antes, el solo la usaba para buscar los malditos fragmentos de la perla. Maldita perla, si esta no hubiera existido, ella ni siquiera hubiera tenido que conocer a Inuyasha. Pero tal vez... ese era su destino...**

**Se detuvo, miro atrás para comprobar que no la seguían. Luego busco una roca afilada, la mas afilada y se fue cortando las venas. Mientras la sangre corría lentamente por su piel, escapando, puesto que su corazón estaba roto... pensaba... ya no sufriré...**

_**I tried to kill the pain**_

_**but only brought more**_

_**I lay dying**_

**La sangre seguía corriendo y llego al suelo. Y un poco lejos de ahí, un joven hanyou percibió el aroma de su amada Kagome mezclado con su sangre. Corrió hacia esa dirección. Sus amigos no lo siguieron, pero se empezaban a preocupar por Kagome.**

**Se pudo oír un grito ahogado de dolor y desesperación. El suelo estaba teñido de carmesí, Kagome estaba tirada inconsciente, pronto moriría, sin embargo en su rostro se veía una sonrisa. Su corazón se lamentaba de haber hecho eso, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor para el. Ella lo sentía como traición, pero en realidad no era su culpa, el amaba a Kikyo. Ella tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de un ser que su corazón ya estaba habitado. Ya nada la podía salvar, ni siquiera el.**

_**And I´m pouring crimson regret and betrayal.**_

_**I´m dying praying bleeding and screaming**_

_**Am I too lost to be saved **_

_**Am I too lost?**_

**Inuyasha llego demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de la joven que había era tarde, ya no vivía, estaba muerta. Le hubiera dolido mas, si hubiera sabido que estaba muerta por su culpa... Lloraba de dolor, por amor, un amor que descubrió demasiado curado su corazón resentido y lleno de odio, yacía sin vida. Miro impotente, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, a Kagome. Depronto se dio cuenta de que la amaba, pero tarde, un amor que solo había sentido por Kikyo. **

**Justo en ese momento llegaron los demás. Sango casi se vuelve loca, ni los intentos desesperados de Miroku por calmarla la tranquilizaban. Su mejor amiga, su fiel amiga, estaba muerta... Shippo salió corriendo, ya no le importaba, ya no tenía a nadie, solo quería morir para ir a donde estaba su... su... su madre! La persona que lo había defendido y cuidado tanto, estaba muerta. No lo podía creer, le dolía...**

**Pero el que mas sufría era aquel joven y hermoso hanyou de pelo plateado. Su asesino... y su salvador... su dios... y su todo...**

_**My God My Tourniquet**_

_**Return to me salvation**_

_**My God My Tourniquet **_

_**Return to me salvation**_

**Las imagenes de todo lo que habían pasado, regresaban como una pelicula a su mente, destrozando cada vez mas su corazón. Había sido un tonto al dejar que muriera... al permitirse perder a algo tan valioso como ella. No sabía como iba a darles la noticia a la familia de Kagome. Ellos habían confiado en el... puesto que el le había prometido protegerla, había prometido no permitir que nadie le hiciera daño. No sabía... Su collar de cuentas se había roto, asemejando el pobre corazón de Kagome. **

**Una vez había hecho una promesa... la había roto; sin embargo la nueva promesa que hacia jamas la rompería. Prometio no olvidarla, y lo hará, aunque pasen millones de años siempre la recordara.**

_**Do you remember me**_

_**Lost for so long**_

_**Will you be on the other side**_

_**Or will you forget me**_

_**I´m dying praying bleeding and screaming**_

_**Am I too lost to be saved**_

_**Am I too lost?**_

**Ya no podía pensar con claridad. El dolor nublaba su mente. Entre recuerdos, llanto, y tristeza, saco su poderosa espada, que a tantos demonios había destrozado. Camino hacia el cuerpo de Kagome, la abrazo mientras se encajaba el poderoso Colmillo de Acero, atravezandolos, uniéndolos para la eternidad...**

_**My God My Tourniquet**_

_**Return to me salvation**_

_**My God My Tourniquet**_

_**Return to me salvation**_

**El entierro fue en la época de Kagome. Sango y Miroku encontraron la forma de pasar. A Shippo no se le volvio a ver, se dice que tambien murio. Aquel fue un día muy trisite, todos lloraban, incluso el cielo. Desde el día de su muerte las lagrimas de el cielo caian con gran fuerza, lamentando la muerte de ellos dos.**

**My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied  
Christ  
Tourniquet**

**My suicide**

**FIN**


End file.
